I Am Unheard Of
by The Unknown and Undiscovered
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal girl, with a normal life, and normal...well everything. That is until her junior year in Goode High. When something different steps in...and that something is Percy Jackson. (The cover art is by green-art-ac-pj at ) Rated T just in case. AU (no demigods) and No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters, Rick Riordan owns almost everything.**

_September 21st, 2013_

_School has started and I am really excited. It's not like I'm super popular or anything. I'm really just an average jane...well you know I have my own group of friends that I hang out with. In the group there's Jason (The football playing jock, he's actually nice), his girlfriend Piper, Thalia (The punky one of the group and Jasons sister), Leo (Be warned he is super ADHD), Nico, his sister Hazel, and her boyfriend Frank. Then there is me (Of course)._

I stopped there, closed the journal and put it on my bed side table. "Time to go to school" I thought.

"Annabeth, lets get going you'll be late, and you know that it is not good on your grades to be late!" My mother Athena called up to my room.

"All right, I'm leaving right now." I called back, as I walked out the door towards the bus.

"Bye honey!" She called.

"Bye!"

As I sat down in my seat on the bus I got a text from Thalia.

_Hey, did you hear about the new kid that's gonna join our class_

_No, I didn't._ I texted back.

_Well I'm at school now, see you in homeroom._

_K._

" Well that wasn't usefull" I thought. The bus finally got to the highschool. After I went to my locker I went to my first period, which was (juniors) homeroom with (He also teaches my next period which is english). As I went in I saw Thalia waving me over to a seat next to her.

"How was your weekend." I asked

"The norm, you know sepending time with Jason while Zeus and Hera were out working."

"I see, also you were telling me about a supposed knew student."

"Well-" She was about to answer but was interupted by walking into the room, followed by a boy dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans. As I looked at him, his head snapped up and my grey eyes were met by unnaturally glowing, cold sea green eyes.

"Hello class, I'd like you to meet Perseus Jackson."

_**A.N- This a random idea that popped into my head. I will still be writing my reading the books fanfic. If you have any ideas of where i should bring this please let me know by PM or review. Also if you can please check out my poll thank you- UNKNOWN.**_


	2. He's alive?

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, all I own is the plot. Rick Riordan owns everything else. **_**(A.N- I forgot to mention this story is an AU, demigods do not exist in this story.)**_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Thalia looked really worried after announced his name.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I asked. She was about to answer when started to talk again.

"Perseus-

"Call me Percy please."

"Alright Percy, can you please sit in the empty seat in front of Annabeth."

He nodded and looked around for me. I raised me hand showing where I was. He sat down and started to work on the make up work I'm sure he had to do. As I brought out last nights math homework, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I was fortunate enough to sit in the back of the class so I picked it up and read it.

_I think I recognize him._

_-T G_

I decided to write back.

_How and from where?_

_-A C_

_He looks like an older version of my cousin._

_-T G_

_Why does this worry you?_

_-A C_

_Well for one thing he has the same name as him and looks almost exactly like him. But it's not possible. When I was 6 and he was 5 we would hang out together all the time, and we were really close._

_-T G_

_Once again why does it scare you?_

_-A C_

_My cousin went missing on his 6th birthday, and was found dead a year later. It can't be him can it?_

_-T G_

It was the end of class and was really thinking about what she said. It was silent as we walked towards our lockers (which were next to each other). Someone came up to the empty, unused locker next to mine.

"Percy?" Thalia asked hopeful that it was really him.

He turned to face her.

"Who asked-" he stopped and looked at Thalia "Thalia?"

Instead of his eyes being cold and emotionless, his eyes held some emotion. Fear and excitement, yet they were still cold. She nodded.

"Where have you been?" Thalia asked. I started to feel like a third wheel. He looked at her, not responding.

"So?" she asked again.


	3. GoneAgain

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot…. (So far)**

**Annabeth P.O.V-**

"So?" Thalia asked again.

"I-I-I can't." Percy paused looking around the bustling hallway, his green eyes happened to wander over to the clock hanging over the door to a random classroom' his eyes widened.

"You can't what?"She asked, her voice rising as her anger built.

"I need to go." He muttered.

"What did you say?" She asked rather harshly.

"I need to go." He said again louder. He then ran out of our sight.

"I lost him….again." She said sadly the anger draining away.

"I'm sure we'll see him later." I said.

Little did I know that we wouldn't see him for months to come.

***A.N- Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- I won't be updating for a little while...because of tests writers block and brainstorming for a new story. I will be updating soon...but not that soon. Thank you for all of the suppport and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
